Critical Finish
into Gashacon Weapon to activate the Critical Finish.]] is the name used for the Gashacon Weapons' finishers, except for Gashacon Bugvisor. Riders Ex-Aid Gashacon Breaker * **'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy. * **'Hammer:' **'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Level 2. Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude (Enhanced)) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) Mighty Critical Finish Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Slash.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Bakusou CF Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Bakusou CF Slashing.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) Brave Gashacon Sword * **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. **'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. * **'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. **'Ice:' Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) Snipe Gashacon Magnum * **'Handgun:' **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This is attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. * **'Handgun:' **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. * **'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. **'Rifle:' BangBang Critical Finish Rifle (Prelude).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Prelude) BangBang Critical Finish Rifle (Step 1- Firing).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Step 1: Firing) BangBang Critical Finish Rifle Blast.jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) Gekitotsu Critical Finish Handgun (Prelude).jpeg|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) Gekitotsu Critical Finish Handgun.jpeg|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) Lazer Gashacon Sparrow * **'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. **'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Girigiri CF Loading.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Girigiri CF Arrows.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Step 1: Firing Arrows) Girigiri CF Striking.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) Girigiri CF Prelude (Sickle).png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) Combinations * **'Blade and Ice': Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both swords to perform powerful slashes. * : Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode and Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode). Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice (Prelude - Ice Slide).jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Ice Slide) Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice (Prelude - Screen).jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Screen) Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice.jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Giri Giri Jet Critical Finish (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Giri Giri Jet Critical Finish Notes *The name is a reference to the namesake finisher of Soulcalibur IV. See Also *Critical Strike *Critical Combo References to be added Category:Kamen Rider Finishers